


I Feel. You Know.

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman tries to help his Robins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel. You Know.

Tim schooled his expression to precisely what was required. Stood precisely where he should. Scattered precisely the right amount of earth at precisely the right time, even though he could barely hear the bitterly, comically familiar intonation of, "Ashes to ashes." There was too much cotton wool in his brain.

_Fun to funky. We know Major Tom's a junkie._ He looked up and met Alfred's gaze. Tim lasted a split second before looking away.

The graveside was crowded. Jack Drake may have lost a lot of his friends with his money but Dana had been popular. It would have been even more crowded if it had got out just how Jack and Dana Drake had died. It was big news, the way the families of various heroes were being killed off.

Tim's secrets wouldn't have stood up to that kind of probing so Bruce had hushed it up. Robbery gone wrong. Terrible tragedy. The poor boy, coming home from school to find them.

Finally, the guests were moving away from the grave, talking in the hushed tones convention required. They'd be going on to a reception somewhere. It had been organised without Tim's input, probably by Alfred. Tim was planning on going straight back to Wayne Manor. 'Home'.

He shut his eyes for a moment and kept them shut when a hand rested on his shoulder. He recognised the touch. "Dick."

The hand pressed heavier for a moment but Dick didn't say anything. It was a relief. He'd heard too many well-intentioned words over the past few days.

"Master Tim?"

Tim managed to open his eyes to follow Alfred obediently towards the car, barely aware of Dick and Bruce behind him.

* * *

Tim headed automatically towards his room to change. His suit fitted immaculately but it still felt as though it was strangling him, tying him down. "No," Bruce said. "I need to talk to you first."

Tim turned without a word and followed Bruce into the library.

Bruce cleared his throat. "You can't stay here, Tim."

It took a moment for the words to make sense. "Why not?"

"It's not healthy."

Tim frowned slightly and wondered why he'd heard different words echoing behind those Bruce had spoken. _You're a liability._

"And I need your help."

_Somebody out there knows your identity._

"You can't live here for that."

_We can't be linked too closely._

"I need you to help Dick."

Tim's head jerked up at that. "What?"

"I'm taking him out of Blüdhaven. He's coming back to Gotham and he needs somebody with him."

"You," Tim said. "You're his father."

Bruce shook his head. "Not for this. Dick's trust fund will pay for an apartment for you both. You can continue at the same school."

"And Dick?"

Bruce's gaze actually flickered for a moment and Tim catalogued the fact. "I don't know."

* * *

"Master Dick."

Dick looked up from his own hands.

"Master Bruce would like to see you in the library."

It took a moment to get together the energy to move. The library seemed a marathon away and part of him was faintly surprised he got there so quickly.

Bruce cleared his throat. "You can't stay here, Dick."

"I." Dick swallowed. "I didn't assume I could. But I thought just overnight. For the funeral."

Bruce's voice softened. "Tonight, yes. But I need your help."

Dick looked up and he knew his hope was too glaringly visible.

"I need you to help Tim."

"How? Why?" Dick shook his head. "I mean, of course, but what can I do?"

"He can't live here. He needs to step away from Robin and everything associated with it. Maybe not forever but at least for a while. And he needs somebody to live with."

"In Blüdhaven?"

"In Gotham."

Dick's eyes widened in protest.

"Blockbuster's gone."

There was no blame in the words but Dick bit his lower lip.

"The police force is rebuilding. They don't need you right now. I do. Tim does."

Dick stared at the wall two inches to the right of Bruce. "Of course," he said softly.

"Dick." Bruce's tone was emphatic. "He needs to be away from the costumes. Nightwing is temporarily retired."

Dick moved his gaze an inch to the left. "Of course," he repeated.

"The Drakes didn't leave a great deal of money but it's enough to pay for a modest apartment for the two of you, somewhere close to Tim's school."

"And me?"

Bruce's gaze actually flickered for a moment. "That's up to you, Dick."


End file.
